Nice to meet you, My name is
by XNFE
Summary: (OC Philippines) Maria Hernández Carriedo meets her counterpart (.P2. )Clara Hernández Carriedo. In a round of harmless spirit of the glass with her brother. Unfortunately for them to actually talk, Clara needs a body, which Jose was forced to volunteer. But something went wrong, terribly wrong ... What would the two nations do now?
1. Harmless Game

Nice to meet you, My name is …

Chapter 1

**A/N**: Gandang Morning ! (HAHA, Tag-lish) So anyway, used Antonio's surname for Maria's cause I always see them as a Father-daughter type :) (FYI, I still ship them as a couple though) so... blah-blah-blah on with the story. :D

**WARNING : MAJOR IN TAGALOG DIALOG BUT I'LL PUT IN TRANSLATIONS :D**

* * *

"spirit of the glass, nandyan ka na ba?" (Spirit of the glass, Are you there?) Maria chanted as the siblings closed their eyes while their fingers hovered over the glass globe. None of them touching it. Maria opened one eye looking at the glass, it wasn't moving. She chanted again, a bit louder than a whisper.

"spirit of the glass, nandito na kami nandyan ka na ba?" (Spirit of the glass, We are here, Are you here?)

Jose's eyes fluttered open as he felt a cold wind drew pass him. Like a magnet tugging a metal to follow it, their fingers were moving on their own following the slow slide of the glass beneath it.

(creepy ...I'm having goose bumps writing this ... O.O)

They opened both of their eyes and a bolt of shock and fear shot them, it stopped moving, And it was pointing at "YES"

(AH ! Am going to stop now OAO the wind is freaking me out ... just kidding ... )

Maria jumped lightly away from the board pulling her fingers away. Jose did the same, breathing ragged, he was scared to hell. They have been playing this game ever since their _lola_ went to live in forest, they never seen her since. But the game never worked until now. The glass began to shake. then zoomed its way across the board stopping at letters and numbers. Jose was speechless, Maria stood up and ran towards the table grabbing her Phone then started typing some letters she saw, she tried decoding the frantic spirit. Jose was spelling the words in his mind and figured a queer word.

"katawan?" (Body?) Jose whispered, Maria stared at him like he lost his mind . The glass stopped at the middle and relaxed. Maria loomed over the board. The board was covered with scorched marks jumping over letters. Jose shivered, his shoulders weakening . The wind blew suddenly hard it made the curtains fly . Their attentions bolted towards the open window, Maria was shivering, she gulped then shakily called Jose to close the windows.

(Am calming down a bit ... dude freaking crazy wind tonight O.O)

Jose shot Maria an 'Are-you-freaking-crazy?' Look, who was assured by her nod, Sucking his breath in, to calm his breathing, he slowly stood up, then walked towards the windows, With a silent click the curtains flowed down. The glass moved again, this time slower. Jose dashed towards his sister's side.

"M-A-R-I-A, I-W-AN-T –T-O – T-A-L-K –TO-YOU" Jose read, which made Maria shiver, this was super creepy, watching to many horror flicks was taking a toll of her.

" a-no ang pangalan mo?" Jose asked, voice cracking, The glass vibrate, then it played over the letters 'H' and 'A', It's laughing, Maria thought.

"_HUWAG KAYO MATAKOT DI AKO NANGANGAGA_T" (Don't be afraid, I don't bite)

Maria leaned close over the glass, She saw in the glass her reflection, but it slowly changed into someone different. Her long brown locks turned orange, her warm hazel nut eyes turned cold golden. She jolted up surprised and scared at the same time.

_"GUSTO KO MAKIPAGUSAP SA IYO, KAILANGAN KO NG KATAWAN_" (I want to talk to you, I need a body) a loud whisper called.

Jose shivered, spiritual fingers was tracing his shoulders and spine, Jose's eyes wide, then looked at Maria, scared stiff, he mouthed a small "no-no-no-no" while shaking his head. The ghost laughed again. She never really met a spirit before, then again. She seem to be more than a spirit.

"What are you a ghost? Or a spirit?" Maria whispered, The wind grew stronger which made the windows open with a loud bang. The glass shivered then played on random letters, then a audible laugh was heard. Jose cursed under his breath he was not fund with paranormal encounters, he never has and never will.

This time the Ouija board did not answer not shakes no rattles no rolls , but the wind surely did grew stronger. Maria looked as Jose with pleading eyes.

"gawin mo?" (do it please?)

"ANO?!" ( WHAT ?!)

"sige na!" (do it !)

"Ano ako loko?" (What am I, Crazy ?)

"Oo" (yes)

"ANO?!" (WHAT?!)

"please?"

"lintic na …" Jose cursed under his breath but since the beginning of time Maria, always has the upper hand in forcing him to do death defying stunts and being a crazy bait doll for creatures she wanted to meet or destroy, for instance. She once used him as a bait for Mananangal Hunting last summer.

The pleading puppy eyes grew larger and larger every time he looked at her. He threw his arms and reluctantly agreed. Maria hugged him senseless and pinned him lying on the ground. Traditional methods of exchanging bodies for spirits and such. He gulped, he was beginning to curse himself of what came over him and agreed to be a doll again.

"TINATANGAP NAMIN" she yelled over the Ouija board and the glass begun to shatter. Their eyes went wide… something went wrong and … according to their _lola_ … That was never supposed to happen …

"oh my …"

"Jose ?"

"jose?"

"jose, where are you - "

"AHHHHH"

* * *

BTW... I just watched SRR, and Ouija on DVD last night with a bunch friends and I SCREAMED MY A** OFF !, really creepy dude... not cool. D: I guess I deserve this for watching movies, rather than reviewing for my test …

Translations and Other Information:

"Lola - Grand Mother

"Mananangal or Aswang - a filipino folk lore monster, it is said to be a ugly woman with bat wings and can dis-attach her upper body to her lower body.

"Spirit of the glass, - a another name for Ouija. (I think,) It may also be called spirit of the coin ... (HAHA elementary days. Still creeps me out though. )


	2. Sudden Change

**A/N: Hello again, Welcome to Chapter 2. Am a little bit comfortable for writing this now, cause it's day light xD, Am easily scarred but I have no idea why I love horror movies … weird.**

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

"Huwag lumayo ka saakin !" (No ! Don't come near me ! )

"Maria"

"HUWAG JOSE TULONG ! LUMAYO KA SAAKIN" (DON'T JOSE HELP !)

"MARIA !"

"HUWAG ! PARANG AWA MO NA JOSE!" (DON'T PLEASE ! JOSE !)

"Maria gumising ka !" (Maria Wake up) shaking her shoulders, desperate for his sister to wake up, shaking her more.

"HUWAG" ( NOOOO) balling her hand into a fist, she punched Jose straight in the face, she heard a loud thud, instantly she awakes, panting hard, her forehead was sweating and her palms we wet, dried tears were on her cheeks, she heard her brother cursing below her.

"'tang ina …" Jose muttered rubbing his nose, Maria looked at him teary eyed, she muttered softly  
"k-kuya Jose?, I-Ikaw ba yan?" Jose looked at his sister's scared face, lowering his hand from his reddening nose, he nodded.

"Binangungot ka, Are you okay now Maria?" (You were having a nightmare, Are you okay now Maria?) Jose asked, sitting beside her bed. Handing her a cold glass of water, she gulped. Then gently took it, giving it a few seeps before she came to her realization, so sudden that she almost choked.

_Bed …_ she was lying at her bed … Maria was shocked, her eyes widened as he looked at her _kuya. Jose _her an awkward look, she looked around her room, she was not dreaming she was indeed in her bed.  
"What happened last night … " she said staring at the glass.

"We were watching Shake Rattle and Roll, guess you fainted after the ghost kidnapped the lead." Jose laughed, shaking his head. Maria laughed nervously and now embarrassed, she reached for Jose's sleeve, tugging it gently… she pouted.

"That was not funny …"

"It was … for me anyways " he shrugged. Maria blinked, she just saw her brother's eyes turned golden all of a sudden, she shook her head… no It's already daylight, the sun must be playing tricks in her eyes again, Jose looked at her sister's expression and begun to worry. "Bakit?" (What's wrong?)

"Ah wala po kuya … "she laughed, _pull yourself together Maria_. Placing the emply glass beside her bed, she stretched. Sliding off her bed, the floor felt cold, she shivered slightly but shrugged it off. She walked

"Take a bath, I already took mine, ako na bahala sa umagahan." (I'll prepare breakfast). Jose exited her room, then gently closed the door, she waited for the door to click and the footsteps faded as he walked towards the kitchen.

Quickly as if her life depended on it, she reached under her bed, _where is it?_ Her hand was patting the dusty floor under her bed, she made a mental note to clean it, ASAP. _Where is it… where? AH!_Pulling out she blew away dust particles away, she coughed vigorously after she accidentally inhaled some of it.

_Ang Libro ni Lola Corazon … _(The book of Grandmother Corazon)

Opening it gently, the old pages of the book cracked, yellowish and brownish color mixed, the pages wrinkled from time, The sibling's grandmother hand writing was not at its best, for it was written before Spain colonized them, Maria managed to hide this from her Papa Spain.

"MARIA"

"!"

"BUMABA KA NA …" (come down here)

"OPO" (yes …)

Closing the book gently, she slid it under her mattress and grabbed her robe and towel, running towards the door. A cold presence touched her skin briefly, not minding it she proceeded towards the kitchen.

"Upo ka na … Di kappa na liligo ?" (Sit down, You still haven't took a shower?) Jose said as he placed Maria's breakfast, Two eggs and 3 bacon slices, a mango juice on her favorite glass, and a basket of warm _pandesal_… Jose sat across her, with his black coffee and newspaper.

Munching on her meal, Maria noticed something on her brother's arm… tilting her hand, it looks like a scratch mark, not a cat's or dog, but a human's or seem human? …

Opening her mouth to ask something. She was cut off by the phones ring, Jose looked away for a bit and stood up, she tore her gaze from him and proceeded to eat, if Jose did not notice her stare at him, he wasn't showing.

"hello? … Oh yes … yes … yes… I understand .. Opo, salamat…"

"sino yun kuya?" (who was that brother?) Maria asked naturally.

"one of the president's security, Asking about the preparations of the gun ban…" Jose replied scratching his head as he proceeded toward the table.

"ah, that's today right?" Maria smiled.

"yeah, apparently … " He turned, his back facing her, Maria almost dropped her _pandesal_, she did not notice that before, _Jose colored his hair_?, Jose turned on the coffee maker the waited for it to be filled with coffee.

"eh, kuya nag-pakulay ka ng buhok?" (hey, big brother, you colored your hair?) Maria asked, Jose looked at her, his eyebrows up, Maria pointed at the back of her head, giving his older a brother a clue. Jose mouthed a small 'ah' before fully realizing, what his sister was talking about.

He gave her a nod, then the machine ticked. Turing his attention towards the coffee machine, he poured ore in his cup.

"Arf ! Arf !"

"Ah ! Bantay !" Maria turned behind her, welcoming the running dog, she crouched down with open arms which the dog pounced in, licking her face, Maria laughed, tickled slightly by the dog's tongue, patting it gently, Maria stood up then gave a command which the dog obeys happily, Maria clapped, clearly impressed. Jose flinched, as he saw the dog.

"ta'mo kuya masunuring aso si bantay " she laughed.

The dog, continued to please his female master, he took a glance to Jose, who was also smiling.  
"_bantay _?" the dog became silent, a low gargling noise came from the dog followed by an angered bark.  
"_bantay_? What are you doing? "

The angered bark continued, he was on his defensive stance. Maria has no idea on what is going on, why is their dog acting like this, he never acts like this in front of any friends of theirs.

"Maria Ilabas mo muna sya … " (Maria, Take him out first)

"Eh bakit? kuya?" (eh, but why big brother?)

"labas mo muna Maria …" (Take him out first Maria)

"Opo " (Okay)

* * *

**A/N: That was short, haha got nothing else to do anyways, … I'm done reviewing math so yeah, See you at Chapter 3**

**Meaning and Info :**

Shake Rattle and Roll : a Filipino horror movie revolving around ghost and Filipino folk lore monsters

Corazon : I got the name from the filipino 2012 horror movie **"Corazon, Ang Anang aswang"**

Bantay : a common name for dogs in the Philippines , Dog are used for 2 things entertainment and protection, "Bantay" literally means "Guard"

Kuya : means Big brother or a calling for older strangers in tagalong

Opo : a respectful way to say "yes" in the Philippines

Po : a suffix added by Filipinos for respective/ polite reasons


	3. Weird Case

A/N : third chapter of this fanfiction, Okay… so I'll be honest, with Periodicals just running with me, It's kind of hard to think of anything to write, plus I'm really itching to post new stories on my Wattpad.

But here you go :D Chapter 3

* * *

"Jose was acting strange this morning, not just strange-strange… " Maria confers as she sips her cappuccino, across her, Angelica, her sister and the soul personification of Manila sat fiddling with her empty glass.

"no kidding, Last time I saw Jose play basketball wearing only his underwear. " Angelica scoffed, taking a spoonful of chocolate flavored cake, "- I think Tito France joined in with him too …"

Maria abruptly stopped, and stared at her younger sister, crumpling a tissue from in her hand, then throwing at her perplexed sister.

"eh!" Angelica gasped, then gave a snorting giggle. Maria was dead serious but the urge to laugh was dominant, she smiled lightly. Angelica looked at her still laughing…

"Okay, Joke lang 'yun… Ate naman oh! Seryosos masyado…" (Okay, That was only a joke ! Big sister always so serious) Angelica mused, she turned briefly from Maria and gave a signal to the waiter for their bill, The waiter smiled and gave her a nod.  
"di ako nag jojoke … " (am not Joking) Maria said, annoyed. Angelica whistled.

"here's your bill ma'm"

"Ah Salamat…" ( thanks ...) Paying the fee, then placing a piece of paper with her phone number giving the waiter a flirty smile and wink, silently mouthing "call me …"

"maybe …" Maria laughed as Angelica glared at her, the look of her face made it even funnier.

The waiter proceeded with a triumph smile and waved he at them, as the two nations talked, Angelica was never the hard one to talk to, she is the fourth eldest and the capital of Maria's nation.

"so by _strange_ … what do you mean?" Manila asked.

"… di ko sure, Basta ang weird nya … (I'm not sure, but he was very _weird_)" Maria puffed.

"sure ka hindi ka ban a paparanoid masyado ate?" (Are you sure you're just not being paranoid, sister ?) she tilted her head in a suggestive matter. Maria glared at her younger sister, Manila shrugged, fixing her hair and make-up she slowly gathered her things. Maria sensed that she maybe headed off to somewhere

"Saan ka pupunta?" (Where are you going ?)

"Am going to visit Quezon, Road kill." Manila said, putting on her lipstick.

"Ulit?!" (Again !?)

"yeah … but something is really unusual … it happened in the middle of the night …" she turned to face her.

"midnight?" Maria half asked, half said.

"yup, Quezon showed me a video from the CCTV camera of his… no cars just the person dead. But the person had tire marks on his back, hence his bones are crushed …" she shivered.

"… dang …" Angelica snorted, standing up from her seat and Maria followed her out, laughing like normal teenage girls, from afar, someone was observing the them twiddling his thumps in anticipation.

* * *

"YO ! Jose How are you !" pouncing at the smaller man, hanging his heavy arm around his shoulders, Jose's knew no doubt that it was their annoying American brother.

"Kamusta Ginoo'ng Alfred" he sighed not looking at the American.

"woah … What hell does that mean ?!" Alfred laughed, Jose sighed, if this is about asking Maria to a date he would just throw Alfred straight to Pasig River, he thought.

"never mind what it means, What are you doing here ?" Jose ask.

Alfred stopped on his tracks and the goofy smile disappeared and it turned into an embarrassed one, his face turning pink as he scratched the back of his head "heh, about that … well, It's almost February and well … "

"you want Maria to go with you …"

Alfred gulped, nervous and scared at the same time, he stared at Jose's expressionless face, and the longer he looked, The Filipinos aura became more aggressive.

"well … yeah … If it's okay with ya' "

Jose's eyebrow twitched, something popped inside of him. "NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR HELL I'LL LET YOU GO OUT WITH MY MARIA YOU STUPID SON OF A - " he stopped, what was happening to him ?, Staring back at the shock american in front of him, mouth agape and eyes wide. He breathed slowly and He simply turned from the American, "I'll think about it" then he walked away.

Alfred never saw Jose this way before, yeah... his over protective of his sister, yes. he never saw him react that way, It's almost that he wanted to kill him, and it's not a jokingly kind of way either.

He caught a glimpse something weird too ... did his hair just turned orange ?

* * *

A/N : haha ! thanks for reading.


	4. What was Happening ?

A\N : Ever since that show was aired, I was practically addicted to Filipino folk lore, (Coco Martin's Juan Dela Cruz) seriously, am not a fan with this kind of shows but when I watched it, I was like... asdafdfhfghkjhl ! *face red*

So that explains my hunger towards creepy, scary stories of the dark side of my mother country.

_Para sa mabait ko'ng apo, _

_Maria, ikaw ang inaasahan ko makakaintindi, mahirap mapaniwala ang iyo'ng kapatid sa mga ganito'ng bagay, masyado pang mababata ang mga iyo'ng kapatid, kaya saiyo ko na ito ipapatago. Siguraduhin mo na ikaw lang ang nakakaalam kung saan ito nakatago, (Ikaw na bahala kung saan mo ito isusuksok. Peace tayo !) _

_Ang maga nakalagay sa libro'ng ito ang mga kwento tungkol sa mga nakatira sa bansa bago pa ang mga tao nakilala natin. _

_Kaunti lang ang nakakakilala saakin, ang mga matatas na uri ng mga datu lang ang nakakausap ko._

_Alam ko kung paano tumakbo ang utak mo, Maria, at para makapahinga naman ako. Pinagtiyagaan ko isulat ito'ng libro. _

_Hindi ako katulad mo at, hindi ako rin ako mabubuhay ng matagal, sana makatulong ito sa buhay mo. _

_Kung hindi makakalabag sa loob mo, huwag mo ipakita sa iyo'ng papa, masyado sya'ng katulad ng kuya mo. _

_Magingat kayo at huwag nyo kalimutan lahat na nag mahal sa'inyo ._

_Nagmamahal, _

_Corazon._

"Bakit Ang dami sinasagasaan ! " Quezon pressed his face on top of his office table, tugging his hair.  
Maria rubbed her brother's shoulders gently. Jose laughed at his position, Maria glared at him, which made him jump a bit.

A knock at the door was heard and MMDA officer handed Jose a paper, Maria and Quezon eyed him as she reads the paper, he busted out in to a fit of laughter later. Maria snatched the paper from him and read it herself

" . ."Quezon chanted as he pressed deeper on to the table, Maria sighed and handed him the paper, sensing this Quezon reluctantly eyed the paper slowly reading the report. Quezon turned into a stone, and shattered. Maria just sighed and looked at her younger brother.

"He can do it ... how many road kills does that now make ?" Jose said, without a slightest pity, Maria looked at him in shock, normally he would offer help.

Quezon did not say anything, Jose tugged Maria's hand and escorted her out, Maria took one last look at the sulking brother.  
"are you going to be fine ?"

Quezon nodded.

Jose tugged her again, she reluctantly followed suit.

Maria eyed Jose all the way home, he was somewhat annoyed for some reasons and he can't seem to remember his footing, he was driving recklessly that it almost made her pass out, until she offered to drive herself, they were still in Quezon's place and placing another car accident on his desk will only make him chop his own head.

They reached back safely in time, parked the car by the front of the Spanish-styled mansion, Jose seemed stirred, Maria tried to help him, but he slapped his hand away, and glared at her for no reasons.

Like being broken from a trance, Jose regained his composure and stared at her apologetically, rushed inside the house and locked himself in his room without a word to Maria.

Dinner came and she made Jose's favourite, hoping it would ease his senses a bit, Maria was observant, seeing Jose in a mix emotion about the dish she became more worried. After dinner, Jose offered that he would wash the plates like he would normally do, Maria headed for the stairs after bidding a good night.

To her surprise, she was half way towards the stairs when she heard a loud crash, she scurried back to the kitchen to check on Jose, broken pieces of plates and glasses were everywhere, _Bantay_ was inside the house barking like mad.

_What is happening here ?!_


End file.
